Kannazuki no Miko: Nozomi no Aika
by Leila Traumer
Summary: Kannazuki no Miko: Le chant de l'espoir. Alors qu'une autre vie prend fin pour les deux Mikos, une nouvelle débute, chargée de leur envie mutuelle de se retrouver et de s'aimer. La grâce des dieux leur sera-t-elle enfin accordée? Chikane X Himeko Yuri!
1. Déchirure

Note de l'auteure : Il s'agit de la première fanfiction à laquelle je m'attelle, bien qu'il ne s'agisse pas du premier écrit que je tente d'élaborer.

Je n'écris pas pour l'auditoire, j'écris plutôt pour insuffler un ordre à mes idées dépareillées. Je souhaite, avec cette fiction que j'entrevois comme une gymnastique, un entraînement, pouvoir étirer mes méninges et développer une certaine rigueur d'écriture. Je ne suis pas satisfaite de tout ce qui figure dans ce premier chapitre, mais me connaissant, je pourrais me réviser jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive! J'espère néanmoins que cela vous plaira, malgré les quelques coquilles pouvant être présentes! Vos reviews sont également appréciées puisque j'aspire à améliorer ma plume! :)

Bien que l'on puisse faire plusieurs critiques à cet anime/ce manga, il n'en reste pas moins que Chikane et Himeko forment l'un de mes couples yuris favoris! Le titre de cette fiction, Nozomi no Aika, signifie « Le chant de l'espoir ». (Aika : chanson triste, lamentation; Nozomi : espoir, désir, souhait).

Bonne lecture!

Disclaimer : Évidemment, Kannazuki no Miko ne m'appartient pas :) . Tout comme l'extrait du poème de Gaston Miron!

Leila Traumer

* * *

**Kannazuki no Miko : Nozomi no Aika  
Le chant de l'espoir**

_Nous partirons de nuit pour l'aube des Mystères  
et tu ne verras plus les maisons et les terres  
et ne sachant plus rien des anciennes rancoeurs  
des détresses d'hier, des jungles de la peur  
tu sauras en chemin tout ce que je te donne  
tu seras comme moi celle qui s'abandonne_

_(Gaston Miron)_

**Chapitre Un**

**Déchirure**

Elle sentait qu'elle avait froid. L'air ambiant, à chacun de ses mouvements précipités, glissait imperceptiblement le long de ses membres endoloris, semblant s'engouffrer dans son apparat, fouiller sa chevelure désordonnée. Elle sentait qu'elle avait froid, et pourtant sa chair émanait une chaleur dévorante, étouffante, la faisant grelotter. Son corps tremblant de froid, vacillant d'effroi, était victime d'un désespoir lucide.

Le long de son bras serpentait un liquide vermeil, petite ridule sanglante et dégringolante emplie de promesses nébuleuses. La manche de son kimono, autrefois d'un blanc doucereux, était désormais cramoisie, humide. _Collante_. La ridule parcourant son bras, atteignant le précipice édifiant de ses doigts, tentait de freiner sa course sanguinolente mais ne réussissait qu'à s'attarder un moment, qu'à s'agglutiner au bord de ce gouffre. La Miko percevait nettement la chute des gouttelettes de sang de son auriculaire, alors qu'elles abandonnaient son bras, victimes de la gravité; exemple ironique d'un lâcher-prise qu'elle n'arrivait à accomplir. Ses mains poisseuses, rendues flageolantes par cette blessure accueillie, rendaient la maîtrise de son katana plus ardue et lorsque la jeune femme prit conscience de cette vérité, elle ne sut si elle devait s'en réjouir ou s'en affliger.

Elle sentait la lourdeur de ses membres perclus, l'irrégularité ridicule de son souffle court, son regard trouble cherchant à saisir l'indéfinissable. Car ce qui se déroulait devant elle relevait d'une machination macabre, d'un grotesque saisissant. Il s'agissait d'un véritable spectacle, d'une horreur sans nom ne portant la pitié d'aucun dieu. Autrement, comment avaient-elles pu en arriver là?

Elle contemplait son adversaire, à quelques mètres d'elle, tout aussi en nage mais indubitablement indemne. Quelques mèches de ses cheveux dorés lui balafraient le visage, vrilles à l'allure rebelle décrochées de la boucle qui les retenait habituellement; son menton tremblant, dernier rempart vacillant face à des larmes de plus en plus lourdes; ses lèvres rosies et frémissantes qui semblaient murmurer son prénom et qui appelaient constamment un énième baiser; son regard perdu désirant à la fois la chute et la rédemption, étranges consolations incompatibles pour ce destin qui était le leur.

- « Chikane-chan…! »

La prêtresse de la Lune inspira soudainement, semblant reprendre un souffle perdu depuis des siècles, l'esprit tourmenté par l'appel cristallin et désespéré de sa moitié. Une inquiétude amère tissée de remords assaillit la jeune femme, la laissant déroutée face à l'inégalité de leurs forces respectives. Elle qui sentait sa robustesse déjà diminuée, que devait-il en être pour la princesse égarée et maladroite qui lui faisait face?

Sans trop savoir exactement de quelle manière elles s'étaient déplacées à une si grande distance de leur ville, de leur planète; ne questionnant pas le caractère illogique de ce lieu insolite, les deux Mikos s'étaient jaugées, observées, confrontées, en ayant comme seul témoin timide l'éternel sanctuaire lunaire. N'était-ce pas toujours ainsi que cela se finissait? Et pourtant, cette vie leur semblait si singulièrement différente, que lorsqu'elles se trouvèrent haletantes sur ce sol grisâtre, il leur sembla impossible de mener à bien leur destinée. Difficile de se porter volontaire, absurde de sembler en accord, intolérable de devoir tout simplement y réfléchir. Les Mikos, en costume cérémonial superficiel, s'échangeaient les rôles inutilement, incapables de trouver un terrain d'entente, incapables de soulever cette volonté nécessaire à l'accomplissement du rituel final.

La placide Himemiya jugea que le coup qui avait accidentellement atteint son bras aurait dû être plus dommageable. Davantage salvateur. Définitivement libérateur. La pointe du katana avait raté sa cible première, son cœur qu'il fallait trouer et creuser alors qu'il débordait d'adoration et de tendresse. Chikane sentait le sang battre à ses oreilles, semblable à une mélopée sinistre et envoûtante qui l'empêchait de se concentrer pleinement sur le fil de ses pensées décousues. Une seule phrase faisait écho en son esprit, s'accordant sur les notes déraillées de cette mélodie funeste: _Tout aurait pu se terminer, enfin._ Enfin… Bien que cet « enfin » sonnait comme un véritable enfer, Himemiya Chikane ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il aurait été bon que tout prenne fin. Elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas affronter les conséquences impliquées par ce coup de théâtre.

Comment appréhender l'inexorable déchirure de l'âme? Comment arriver à déterminer ce qui était le pire? Causer la mort et survivre en portant cette perte sans nom au creux du ventre, en portant cette peine sans fond dans ce cœur déjà affaibli; ou bien mourir et ressasser, de loin, des souvenirs jadis merveilleux rendus terrassant et illusoires? Rechercher à combler ce manque d'un amour pur égaré des mémoires tout en transportant sa mélancolie; ou contempler d'un endroit lunaire l'être aimé sans jamais pouvoir l'atteindre tout en appréhendant le prochain cycle où cette souffrance devra être reproduite?

Au fond, ce qui est le plus terrible n'est-il pas qu'elles soient séparées l'une de l'autre, tout simplement?

Chikane se souvenait clairement de leur rencontre, de cet après-midi où ses jours prirent de nouvelles couleurs, celles d'une douceur épanouie et d'une joie retrouvée qu'elle ne savait pas encore éphémères. Ces couleurs glorifiées d'automne moururent avec la cruauté hivernale de la destinée des deux Mikos; avenue tragique au sein de laquelle elles s'entrechoquaient et où leur espoir, bien que tenace, se déchirait. Cette rencontre conserva longtemps son aura hasardeuse et fortuite puisqu'elle semblait n'avoir été qu'un concours de circonstances. Cependant, au-delà de cet aspect nébuleux, ce fut littéralement un coup du destin qui appas de plein fouet les deux jeunes femmes; coup chargé de tendresse et de passion timide, mais également d'une force brutale, haineuse.

Cet après-midi là, Himemiya Chikane, riche héritière d'une famille réputée et influente, était parvenue à échapper in extremis à la dernière réunion de cet ennuyeux congrès auquel elle assistait depuis une semaine, accompagnant son père. Kurusugawa Himeko, étudiante modeste à l'esprit lunatique, avait profité des vacances d'été afin d'explorer la grande ville et s'étourdir sous les lumières des enseignes affriolantes.

Himemiya Chikane, profitant du mieux qu'elle le pouvait de l'air chargé de Tokyo, avait dû changer rapidement son itinéraire en apercevant l'associé de son paternel, de l'autre côté du trottoir sur lequel elle déambulait. Ne voulant être repérée et confrontée à assister à l'entretien auquel elle venait de s'éclipser, elle avait emprunté la première ruelle qu'elle pu trouver (comme elle était étroite!), laquelle débouchait sur un carrefour piétonnier imposant et achalandé. Kurusugawa Himeko, tête en l'air et absorbée par les oisillons affamés qu'elle avait découverts au creux du nid d'un arbre aux basses branches, avait constaté avec découragement qu'elle venait de rater le départ de son train devant la ramener dans sa préfecture. Voulant tout de même profiter du précieux temps supplémentaire qui lui était alloué dans la mégapole fourmillante, elle s'était égarée dans quelques rues adjacentes au parc, avant de regagner une avenue grouillante de citoyens.

De pars et d'autre de cette voie urbaine, où circulaient avec véhémence les automobiles toujours de plus en plus pressées, s'entassaient les passants dans l'attente du feu vert piétonnier qui leur permettrait d'atteindre l'autre rive bétonnée.

C'est à la traversée de ce carrefour achalandé que se retrouvèrent un bref instant ces deux âmes meurtries et amoureuses. Leur regard s'était détaillé sans se reconnaître en un examen voyeur qui s'était voulu désintéressé; mais à force de regards insistants et d'une curiosité venant affrioler leur pupille, elles s'étaient laissées habiter par la présence de l'autre, la recevant en leur âme comme une partie manquante de leur être. Elles devaient se souvenir longtemps de ces détails vestimentaires futiles, qui avaient pourtant pigmenté leur soudaine rencontre, comme la troublante révélation qu'il y avait quelque chose – non, quelqu'un! – à se rappeler sous ce haut turquoise à coupe estivale, sous cette légère robe ivoire de taffetas.

C'était précisément le souvenir de cette rencontre qui avait projeté la conscience de l'héritière Himemiya vers le passé doucereux qu'elle avait partagé avec Himeko. C'était précisément ce moment d'inattention qui avait permis à la demoiselle aux cheveux d'or, dans toute sa maladresse et sa réticence, à blesser celle qu'elle gardait tendrement en son cœur.

- « Chikane-chan… Chikane-chan! Je ne voulais pas, je ne peux pas te blesser… Je ne peux pas…» Les mots s'enrouèrent au creux de la gorge d'Himeko, incapable de franchir ses lèvres et de s'articuler audiblement; encore eut-il fallu qu'elle même le veuille. Car elle ne pouvait concevoir l'horrible réalité et prononcer le châtiment qui les attendait toutes deux. Blesser n'était point la question mais tout de même le chemin, car la mort soulève bien des interrogations, mais en toute réponse qu'elle puisse apporter subsiste tout de même une souffrance certaine.

Le bras blessé de la jeune femme à la chevelure bleutée rendait ses pensées floues; écrasées dans sa boîte crânienne, elles tourbillonnaient mais étaient sans cesse désaxées par la douleur. Sa plaie, chair vive!, semblait exploser en un flot irradiant, semblable à d'innombrable débris de verre tailladant et mordant sauvagement son muscle meurtris. Mais cette douleur tenace n'était pas le reflet de son cœur; celui-là endurait la torture de mille diables moqueurs lui dardant que la mort était la seule issue de cet entracte aux allures de fin du monde.

Chikane abaissa son katana, laissant la pointe acérée fracasser le sol rocheux à ses pieds nus, et son bras mutilé tressaillit sous le choc. Elle retint une plainte douloureuse, gémissement étouffé ne pouvant faire échos au supplice qu'elle endurait; et alors que ses paupières se fermaient en une vaine tentative pour ensevelir cette douleur, elle cru remarquer que l'autre Miko, aux traits désemparés et baignés de larmes, abaissait également son arme.

La protection trompeuse que lui offrait les ténèbres de ses paupières closes ne la calma qu'un bref instant. Bien que ses yeux océans ne pouvaient plus contempler la désolation tuméfiée qui s'épanouissait avec violence tout autour, la tumulte de son cœur ne s'était pas tue pour autant; elle avait le hurlement brisé et désespéré d'un animal terrifié, pris au piège et qui se sait condamné.

_Je ne peux prier aucun dieu. Ils nous ont tous abandonnées, Ame no Murakumo plus que les autres. En quoi ces sacrifices sont-ils si purs alors qu'ils prennent naissance dans la peur et les larmes? _Ses pensées, fiévreuses, l'assaillirent sans remord.

_Himeko…_

_Himeko, je t'avais promis… Promis de te protéger. Promis d'être là, près de toi, et de veiller à ce que notre amour puisse s'épanouir et grandir jusqu'à toucher le ciel; jusqu'à ce que notre amour puisse connaître des jours glorieux et des nuits paisibles. Ma présence à tes côtés est sans doute la seule promesse que je puisse tenir. Mais puisque cette promesse implique ce sacrifice, je ne peux que m'inspirer mépris et dédain, je ne peux que croire que j'ai failli à tenir ma parole. Regarde-nous... Comment puis-je mériter la merveille que tu es, alors que je ne t'apporte que malheur et chagrin?_

_Himeko, je t'avais promis… Mais qu'advient-il lorsque cette promesse a pour sinistre synonyme la mort? Notre rencontre n'est-elle donc qu'une perpétuelle déchéance?_

_Je ne puis me résoudre à te retirer cette vie, pas plus que de torturer ton âme à te demander de m'infliger cette blessure mortelle pour laquelle nous sommes vouées. Je suis effrayée à l'idée de te perdre, à l'idée que ce nous ne soit que fugace et qu'il déserte nos espérances affaiblies. Je suis terrifiée par ce que nous sommes, terrassée par l'empressement impatient avec lequel le temps défile et par l'ardeur avec lequel il nous impose l'accomplissement de ce rituel. Je me sais tremblante et je tente de te le dissimuler, bien que je sache qu'au fond de toi règne le même chaos informe. Mais Himeko, mon amour pour toi est plus tenace que ma volonté; et cette performance éhontée me dégoûte et me détourne de moi-même. Il y a tant de mots encore que j'aimerais te murmurer, dans le refuge chaleureux que forment tes bras lorsqu'ils m'enlacent tendrement; mais tant de maux encore nous tiraillent et davantage encore nous en reste-t-il à nous infliger. Et je crois, douce Himeko, que j'ai davantage de regrets pour ces non-dits que pour ces blessures occasionnées. _

Himemiya Chikane, s'échappant de ses pensées douloureuses, ouvrit les paupières sur le monde dévasté devant elle : celui d'une jeune demoiselle en pleurs qu'elle voulait à tout pris sauver, mais à qui elle ne pouvait épargner la douleur de leur destinée. Elle le savait, l'irrévocable fin, ce dessein chimérique et impitoyable, allait à nouveau se glisser entre elles. Et les séparer. Les déchirer. Broyer leur âme. Se repaitre insidieusement de leur souffrance.

Elle parcouru fébrilement la courte distance la séparant de la prêtresse du Soleil, cette douce lumière qu'elle affectionnait tant et qu'elle souhaitait chérir au péril de sa propre vie. N'en pouvant plus, elle s'accrocha à son kimono, refermant sa prise, crispant dans l'un de ses poings douloureux l'étoffe sale, cherchant à s'ancrer à même le corps de ce Soleil, cherchant à se mêler à son souffle, à son âme, à déjouer cette mascarade qu'elles puissent enfin s'unir. Pressant ce corps frêle contre le sien, perdant son visage au milieu de ces cheveux mordorés odorant comme le printemps, Chikane abaissa sa garde ainsi que son masque de placidité. Elle voulait s'oublier afin de vivre son amour, elle voulait rester forte mais rejeter en pleurs toute l'appréhension qui rongeait son âme. Elle ne pouvait se résoudre au sort qui les attendaient, et bien que depuis plusieurs vies déjà elle tentait de s'en convaincre, il en était toutefois autrement : Chikane n'arrivait pas à accepter cette malédiction.

Il lui semblait absurde de croire en Ame no Murakumo lorsqu'il les avait une fois de plus abandonnées à leur cruel destin. Elle qui croyait avoir repris foi envers le dieu des épées, elle qui croyait avoir changé depuis sa dernière vie se retrouvait devant une amère constatation ainsi qu'une douce consolation. Certes, elle ne croyait plus en Ame no Murakumo tel qu'elle l'avait fait en de nombreuses vies antérieures; elle ne croyait plus en lui afin qu'il remette l'harmonie et la vie sur le Monde. La seule foi qu'elle lui accordait concernait l'espoir qu'elle avait de revoir à nouveau l'ange qui bénissait ses jours et ses nuits, peu importe les vies qu'elles traversaient. Kurusugawa Himeko était l'unique certitude qui supportait sa foi, sa raison, sa vie.

Les lèvres de Chikane trouvèrent l'oreille de l'autre Miko et y murmurèrent doucement une requête qui, au timbre incertain de sa voix, prenait davantage l'allure d'une supplication. « _Retrouvons nous… à nouveau. Himeko._ » Son souffle caressa le cou d'Himeko, fine parcelle de douceur étiolée, longtemps désirée, qui frissonna à son contact. Se redressant, la Miko de la Lune riva son regard hésitant aux prunelles de sa moitié avant de déposer sur ses lèvres froides un doux baiser, un sceau scellant un pacte maudit.

Ce qu'elles avaient été n'importait plus puisque ce qu'elles désiraient être leur était inatteignable. Elles n'étaient même pas graciées à pouvoir considérer la mort comme la liberté si longtemps convoitée, si bien que les prêtresses, désillusionnées, ne pouvaient que s'en remettre l'une à l'autre dans ce malheureux moment.

Et alors que le pressentiment grandissant que tout finirait prestement s'infiltrait en elle, Chikane eut ce qu'elle jugea être un éclair de lucidité. Pendant que l'idée germait en elle, ses racines perfides s'enfonçant de plus en plus profondément en son esprit, pervertissant les dernières miettes de sa volonté, réduisant à néant ses résolutions, elle inspira dans cette nuit tiède, n'osant jeter un dernier regard au loin. Ne voulant détacher son regard, ne voulant laisser mourir ce moment, elle tenta de graver à son iris fourvoyé les traits angéliques de cette demoiselle qui avait, à nouveau, révolutionné son monde. Elle eu l'impression, un bref instant, de voir dans le reflet de ces yeux, l'expression exacte de ses propres sentiments : tendresse et désespoir se voisinaient et apprenaient, une fois de plus, à voyager main dans la main.

Bien qu'elle ne puisse déjà pas se pardonner, elle esquissa mentalement ce geste maudit qui allait l'arracher à la vie même. Et pourtant, alors qu'elle pataugeait dans la masse noirâtre que faisaient naître en elle ses pensées, elle ne pouvait que demeurer coite devant ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à effectuer. Retirer la vie à un être si pur pouvait-il réellement lui être pardonné? Peut-être qu'au fond, tous ces cycles de réincarnation étaient-ils son purgatoire. Transpercer ce corps doux et aimant, en libérer un flot sanglant accusateur mais néanmoins salvateur pour ce monde; la douleur de cette plaie vive était impensable. Toutefois, dans sa raison craquelée, ce dessein s'enracinait et gonflait littéralement, nourri par sa peur ainsi que par l'urgence désuète de la situation, pourrissant tous les racoins de son esprit qui ne tournait déjà plus rond. Le Monde, la Terre se mourait – était morte – et elles devaient changer ce tragique destin. Mais la mort d'une des prêtresses représentait une perte sans pareille pour l'autre. À quoi bon recréer un monde lorsque le sien s'en trouvait annihilé par le fait même? Le rituel, catharsis vénéneuse, était la pierre angulaire de leur raison d'être et aucun de leurs misérables sentiments n'y étaient pris en considération.

Rassemblant le peu qu'il lui restait de courage, Chikane releva rapidement le seul bras qui n'empoignait pas le haut du kimono d'Himeko, et l'élança avec vigueur au creux de son ventre qu'elle avait désiré épargner. Au moment même où la pointe de son arme s'enfonçait au travers de ce corps adoré, où elle sentait la résistance de la chair s'amenuiser sous la lame de son katana, elle ressenti une douleur aiguë et intolérable dans le haut de son abdomen. L'arme de la prêtresse du Soleil, tremblant, venait également causer ravages.

La surprise transperça leur regard simultanément, tandis qu'une onde glacée parcourut leur échine; vague d'incompréhension montante et déracinante, ne laissant que l'effroi en maigre souvenir. Elles restèrent accrochées l'unes à l'autres, muettes et tremblotantes, avant de s'effondrer au sol, meurtries. Le choc sourd que ressentirent leurs corps au contact du sol ne leur paru qu'un faible soubresaut; la douleur tordit leurs traits gracieux tandis que leurs yeux exprimaient un abîme de questionnements. Elles comprirent dans leur dernier souffle d'agonie qu'elles s'étaient jouées l'une de l'autre, que ne voulant sacrifier l'être aimé mais devant tout de même sauver le Monde, elles s'étaient blessées, éventrées. Les deux Mikos s'étaient tout simplement servies de leur égoïsme, choisissant de causer la mort plutôt que de ne jamais revoir à nouveau le doux visage de leur amour, plutôt que de ne jamais ressentir à nouveau ces sentiments enflammés qui les avaient animées.

Himeko, rassemblant ses dernières forces, prit avec difficulté les mains de Chikane dans les siennes, entrecroisant leurs doigts tremblants. Elle aurait voulu approcher ses lèvres de celles vermeilles de sa merveille, mais toute l'énergie qu'elle possédait quittait son corps à une vitesse effarante, imitant le flot sanguin qui s'écoulait de son abdomen. La Miko du Soleil voulu redire à nouveau à sa Chikane-chan adorée tout ce qu'elle pouvait représenter pour elle, mais les mots brûlant sa gorge ne parvenaient à passer la barricade des caillots s'agglutinants dans son œsophage, ni le sang s'y accumulant et venant tacher le rebord de ses lèvres refroidissantes. Chikane, le corps quasiment inerte, fut heureuse de sentir les doigts de la femme qu'elle aimait entre les siens; ils lui permirent d'éloigner momentanément l'angoisse qu'elle éprouvait d'être séparée d'elle. Malgré la peur et la souffrance, malgré la tristesse ressentie, les deux jeunes femmes avaient au moins la consolation d'être ensemble pour les quelques instants qu'il leur restait; et cette certitude suffisait à elle seule à effacer leur crainte et à ranimer le feu de leur tendresse mutuelle.

Plus rien n'avait d'importance en cet instant, ni le sol rocailleux et irrégulier où elles étaient étendues inconfortablement, ni la blessure mortelle qu'elles s'étaient infligées, pas plus que la vie qui s'échappait d'elles à chaque respiration. Il ne restait dans leur regard s'embrouillant que l'immensité de l'amour qu'elles se vouaient et tout le pardon qu'elles s'accordaient. Tout le reste leur apparaissait indiscutablement insignifiant, car ce dont elles avaient besoin à cet instant était leur unique amour.

Une dernière pensée effleura les deux prêtresses au même moment, celle dévastatrice qui ranima en elles une inquiétude nouvelle. Qu'advenait-il du sacrifice si elles devaient toutes deux périr? Bien qu'édifiante, cette préoccupation ne flotta qu'un instant en leur esprit puisqu'elles devaient faire face à une séparation qui leur était bien plus tragique. Chikane, au prix de ses dernières forces, tenta de se rapprocher davantage du corps engourdi de son aimée et, rapprochant son visage du sien, parvint à joindre leurs lèvres en un ultime baiser. Le cœur plus léger par ce doux contact familier, rassurant, elle le sentit s'emballer avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience. C'est ainsi que le souffle des deux jeunes femmes prit fin, les laissant enlacées à l'ombre du sanctuaire, en une étreinte qu'elles avaient souhaité éternelle.


	2. Agonie

**Kannazuki no Miko: Nozomi no Aika  
Le chant de l'espoir**

**Chapitre Deux  
Agonie**

Tout tourbillonnait. Du blanc au noir, aucune zone de gris, que des tourbillons infinis à soulever le cœur et à rendre nauséeux. Que de l'éclatant incandescent à brûler les rétines, à faire oublier les couleurs et le bonheur, à faire oublier le gris, à ne laisser que du blanc, que du noir. Et tout tourbillonnait, tout valsait à un rythme effréné où il était impossible de ne pas perdre pied, mais après tout, à être aveugle, qu'y avait-il de si surprenant?

Elle aurait aimé pouvoir affirmer qu'elle avait perdu souffle, à tenter de survivre à la pression des forces centrifuges, alors qu'elle tournait et tourbillonnait. La vérité était qu'elle n'en conservait que des souvenirs confus et éphémères qui ne planèrent qu'un instant en son esprit.

Elle aurait pu passer sa vie entière à n'être qu'une toupie, tout n'aurait été que du pareil au même : elle n'aurait fait que tourner en rond, nullement maîtresse de sa destinée, semblable à un pantin se laissant manœuvrer, recommençant tout à nouveau pour des siècles et des siècles… À défaut qu'il semblait qu'elle possédait un choix, une liberté entière, cruelle. Souhaitait-elle cesser de tourbillonner ou recommencer de plus belle?

Sa vision se rétablit, ses pieds incertains peinaient à supporter son poids sans vaciller. Son souffle creux et sifflant, qui l'avait autrefois perdue, semblait reprendre une constance longtemps égarée. Son regard trouble arpentait la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait, mais glissait plus que ne s'attardait aux détails des murs épurés et du tatami finement tressé déjà trop familiers. Malgré la surprise de se retrouver à nouveau dans cet endroit austère, ce qui étonna davantage la défunte Miko fut de constater son corps intact de toute égratignure, de contempler son kimono qui était de nouveau d'un blanc ivoire. Même si la douleur s'était échappée de son corps, elle perdurait en son cœur qui semblait se distiller sous la peur et le regret, fondre sous un chagrin trop amer.

Plusieurs questions bousculaient son attention, cherchant constamment à se glisser au premier plan afin d'éclaircir l'étrange situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait empêtrée. Son esprit égaré peinait à ralentir le flot d'interrogations; elles ne cessaient de défiler, ne lui laissant aucun repos lui permettant de les élucider. Alors qu'elle avait commis l'impardonnable, comment se faisait-il qu'elle se trouvait emprisonnée de nouveau au sanctuaire? Mais plus important encore, où était sa moitié, cette jeune fille avec qui elle avait cru, quelques instants plus tôt, mourir en espérant une nouvelle vie? Elle sentait son cœur cogner violemment contre sa cage thoracique, envoyant ses vibrations valser jusqu'à ces oreilles, rendant ténu le contact qui enchaînait sa lucidité à la réalité. Que faisait-elle ici, _alors qu'elles étaient mortes toutes deux_?

Longtemps ces questionnements seraient-ils restés à l'affoler si une autre priorité ne s'était pas imposée d'elle-même. Une voix, couvrant la sienne paniquée au fond de sa boîte crânienne, se fit entendre, écrasante, mythique, autoritaire. Cependant, rendue familière par rituels répétés, cette voix n'était pas inconnue : Ame no Murakumo venait réclamer son dû.

« Je ne demanderai aucun pardon. Te lamenteras-tu sur ton sort, Miko de la Lune? Souhaiterais-tu le calme et la paix en ton âme écorchée à l'éternel cycle de séparations? »

Himeko. Himeko. Himeko!

La question se posait-elle réellement? Elle devait la retrouver, se faire pardonner, la vivre. Elle devait la retrouver et lui dire, lui redire à nouveau, toute cette tendresse qu'elle rêvait de lui offrir. Elle devait lui redire à nouveau qu'elle représentait la petite perle de bonheur qu'elle souhaitait ardemment chérir toute sa vie durant… Himeko.

« Ame no Murakumo. Ma réponse sera la même que toutes les fois précédentes. Non. Je veux retourner… Rencontrer Himeko à nouveau est le seul baume pouvant apaiser mon âme.» Elle s'était exprimée d'une voix posée, et un sourire avait délicatement éclairé ses traits sans qu'elle n'en ait toutefois conscience.

Et pourtant, au même moment où elle communiquait à la divinité des épées cette vérité édifiante, il lui sembla qu'une autre part d'elle, de ce qui ne lui avait pas été arraché à la mort de son aimée, fut réduite en cendres. Séparée d'Himeko, cette dernière oubliant, ne se souvenant que d'un soupçon de leur destinée commune, attendant une destinée qu'elle ne retrouvera pas dans cette vie qu'elle devait terminer… À cette pensée, son cœur se serra de compassion.

« Qu'il en soit ainsi. »

Alors que sa vision s'était rétablie et que son ouïe bourdonnante avait semblé se calmer, un fracas inquiétant se fit entendre, accompagné du cliquetis d'un verrou se refermant. Chikane se retourna vivement, le cœur alarmé et le pas chancelant, vers les somptueuses portes de bois sculptées du sanctuaire. Elles étaient définitivement closes, et leur vue confirma à la Miko qu'elle n'était pas parvenue au bout de son étrange destin. Enfermée au loin, elle allait devoir patienter jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit amenée à nouveau à jouer son rôle, à se mesurer à Yamata no Orochi. Elle allait devoir patienter afin de revoir la Prêtresse du Soleil, et cette pensée suffit à elle seule à tordre son estomac d'effroi.

Bien qu'elle avait été seule au sanctuaire quelques instants auparavant, elle aperçut la curieuse silhouette de la divinité des épées lorsqu'elle se détourna des portes. Au fond de la pièce, bien assise sur un bas tabouret, siégeait avec grandeur et charisme une divinité qu'elle ne pensait pas revoir à nouveau.

Ame no Murakumo.

Sa vue ne cessait de surprendre Chikane; bien que l'apparence que la divinité choisissait lui permettait de ressembler à une femme, elle n'en avait cependant pas toutes les caractéristiques. Sa silhouette gracile et élancée n'était pas singulière en elle-même; ce qui choquait surtout le regard était la pâleur de sa peau qui semblait argentée et brillante dans la pénombre. Ses longs cheveux blancs encadraient son doux visage malheureusement inexpressif; il restait de marbre en toute situation, exception du mouvement de ses lèvres vermeilles lorsqu'elle s'exprimait. Une étrange aura entourait Ame no Murakumo, inspirant tantôt une sagesse millénaire, tantôt un drôle de pressentiment déplaisant.

Chikane parcourut lentement la distance la séparant de la déesse et s'agenouilla en face d'elle sur le mince tatami tressé. Elle resta un certain moment à l'observer, complètement silencieuse, préoccupée par le bourdonnement de questions qui ne lui laissait aucun répit. La divinité, réplique exacte d'une statue d'ivoire, fixait sans détour le regard troublé de la Prêtresse de la Lune.

« Ame no Murakumo… Où est Himeko? » La question s'était échappée des lèvres de Chikane. Elle avait souvenir, maintenant tremblant et vacillant, de leurs derniers moments enlacées, ensanglantées. Si elles étaient décédées simultanément, pourquoi Chikane devait-elle se retrouver en ce lieu?

La déesse parut se redresser sensiblement, et ses yeux clignèrent dans la pénombre doucereuse du sanctuaire. Elle prit un moment avant de s'exprimer, mais les quelques minutes qui passèrent eurent l'effet de millénaires sur la pauvre Chikane.

« Je vois bien l'inquiétude qui t'habite, Prêtresse de la Lune. Je ne te cacherai pas que la présente situation est plutôt frustrante, tant pour mes semblables que pour moi-même. Nous avons tous trop espéré de cette… éventualité. »

Chikane fronça les sourcils et abaissa quelque peu la tête, l'esprit davantage confus. Pourquoi les dieux avaient-ils espéré que les Mikos perdent vie au même moment? Et puis tout cela ne faisait qu'embrouiller un peu plus ses pensées sans pour autant éclairer ses tourments. La voix lente d'Ame no Murakumo reprit cependant, l'arrachant de ses pensées troubles.

« Je suis tout de même surprise que tu me poses cette question. Puisque tu te trouves ici, au sanctuaire lunaire, où crois-tu que se trouve Himeko? Elle est retournée sur Terre compléter sa vie, tout simplement. »

Si les traits de la divinité avaient pu se mouvoir et, peut-être, éclaircir ce visage qui aurait pu être doux, un sourire se serait dessiné. Quand même bien ce sourire aurait-il été empreint d'ironie et de pitié, il n'en reste pas moins qu'il aurait été gage d'une expression sincère et déroutante de simplicité.

« Je ne cesse de m'étonner, Prêtresse de la Lune. Depuis toutes ces réincarnations, tu ne cesses te t'exprimer de plus en plus clairement, d'identifier ce que la Prêtresse du Soleil te fait ressentir, ou du moins de me le partager ouvertement… Cet amour qui vous lie, tu ne sembles pas l'oublier, il ne semble pas perdre en puissance, bien au contraire. Mais cette amnésie concernant les questions que tu me poses, que tu m'as déjà posées à maintes reprises, alors que les réponses te sont si chères, m'est encore une énigme. »

Bien que les traits de la divinité restèrent impassibles, et qu'ils semblèrent pour Chikane le reflet d'un désintéressement flagrant, le ton employé changea pourtant. Il avait cette teinte de curiosité, et la finale des phrases prononcées était teintée d'une gravité sans pareille. Sans doute d'un peu de curiosité, causée par le mystère d'une ignorance que la divinité même ne pouvait s'expliquer. Ame no Murakumo posa sur sa main son menton grave, prenant une pause nonchalante qui n'exprimait pas le bouillonnement intérieur au sein duquel se chamaillaient la curiosité et l'ennui. Elle reprit son discours, semblant oublier la présence de Chikane, ne se parlant qu'à elle-même; projetant l'idée ridicule qu'une vie immortelle ne pouvait que gâter un esprit et le rendre amer.

« En même temps, dois-je vraiment m'en étonner alors qu'elle ne conserve pas – ou peu – de souvenirs concernant ses anciennes vies? » Elle riva soudainement son regard à celui de la Prêtresse déchue, semblant se souvenir de sa présence. « D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, du moins, d'après les informations que vous m'avez données et ce que j'ai pu capter de l'essence de votre cœur, vous avez été, toutes deux, amoureuses. Dès votre première rencontre, petite Chikane. »

S'y attendant, la divinité des épées avait détourné le regard, ne pouvant supporter de voir à nouveau la surprise et une douceur infinie bercer le regard et les traits de la Prêtresse qui lui faisait face. « Quelle naïveté, vraiment… », pensa-t-elle. Amère réflexion, pourtant authentique.

« La première. La toute première, petite Chikane. La première rencontre qui t'a été offerte t'a également perdue : maudite, tu as dû sacrifier ta vie pour le bien des dieux, pour le bien des tiens. La première et la dernière vie, le cycle des réincarnations se succédant différemment pour vous deux, vous projetant constamment l'une contre l'autre. La première vie de Miko, la première rencontre avec la Prêtresse du Soleil, la première fois où tu as goûté l'amour… Bien que ce ne fût pas la première fois où tu pris conscience de la réciprocité de ces sentiments. Depuis les premiers instants vos âmes se sont liées et se sont adorées, aimées. Nous-mêmes en avons été plus que surpris ». Son visage demeurait un masque impassible qui, s'il l'avait pu, se serait craquelé par la colère qu'Ame no Murakumo ressentait.

La gorge nouée, l'esprit confus par les informations qui fracassaient ses ignorances révolues, Chikane fixait avidement son interlocutrice espérant en apprendre davantage; elle était semblable à une égarée en plein désert, à l'article de la mort, qui contemplait la seule source d'eau à la ronde. Vouloir savoir, vouloir connaître, se laisser surprendre. Non, à coup sûr, cette fois-ci, elle n'oublierait pas… Mais combien de fois auparavant s'était-elle affirmée trompeusement qu'elle chérirait ces bribes de connaissances?

« Quand… Quand était-ce, cette réprocité? Nous nous sommes déjà aimées…» Ces mots avaient une légèreté et une délicatesse inouïes entre les lèvres de Chikane.

Ame no Murakumo se redressa sur son trône, le dos bien droit, se penchant vers l'avant. « Voilà qui est intéressant, petite Chikane…! » Elle applaudit vivement des mains, battant l'air, folle de joie à l'idée que ces questionnements prennent une tournure inattendue. Assurément, si elle l'avait pu, un sourire franc et joueur aurait éclairé ses traits. « Très intéressant même! C'est bien la première fois que tu me fais l'honneur de cette question! Voilà qui est nouvellement délicieux! D'un autre côté, il est particulier que tu ne puisses te répondre toi-même. Mais peut-être l'esprit humain a-t-il une capacité limité lorsqu'il est question de rétention de souvenirs? Peut-être cela est-il insultant pour la grande Chikane que tu es, neh? » Elle s'arrêta un moment, et Chikane eut l'étrange impression que la divinité était plus que ravie de la tournure de la situation. Comme si tout cela pouvait la sortir d'une torpeur et d'une morosité dans lesquelles elle se noyait habituellement.

« Tu n'as pourtant pas à chercher cette réponse bien loin! », reprit Ame no Murakumo. « Il n'y a pas si longtemps encore, votre première confession a eu lieu. Il est regrettable cependant que tu n'en gardes souvenirs, puisque tu y accordes tant d'importance. »

Chikane sentait monter en elle une sourde irritation, mais ce désagrément ne parvenait pas à rivaliser les remords que nourrissaient les paroles venimeuses de la divinité.

« Peut-être te souviens-tu de l'avoir trahie? De l'avoir reniée, abusée et d'avoir rejoint le rang de vos ennemis en espérant la manipuler à t'enlever la vie? Allons, allons, petite Chikane! Ne me dis pas que tu as oublié! »

Au cours des siècles et des millénaires, Chikane avait fait plusieurs fois l'étrange rencontre avec la déesse des épées. Elle l'avait longtemps côtoyée, enfermée dans le sanctuaire lunaire, attendant avec impatience la prochaine réincarnation qui lui permettrait de retrouver à nouveau la demoiselle qui la rendait si légère. Ne pouvant prétendre connaître en profondeur le tempérament d'Ame no Murakumo, Chikane avait toutefois l'impression tenace qu'en ce moment, elle n'était pas dans sa meilleure humeur. Certes, elle avait toujours été désinvolte (étrange contraste avec l'ardeur et le sérieux dont elle faisait preuve lors de ses combats contre Yamata no Orochi), mais Chikane sentait une ironie venimeuse parsemer les paroles qui lui étaient destinées. La déesse semblait s'emporter dans un monologue rageur sans queue ni tête, cherchant à la provoquer. Elle se contenta de serrer les poings devant l'impétuosité de la déesse, optant avec stratégie pour la docilité en espérant qu'elle en serait récompensée. Malgré cette résolution, elle ne pouvait empêcher les remords d'assaillir son corps tourmenté. Elle avait bien quelques bribes de souvenirs de ce à quoi faisait allusion la déesse, mais pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas se souvenir plus clairement?

« Toujours aussi diplomate… Ou cachotière? Peut-être est-ce de la couardise… » Ame no Murakumo resta silencieuse un moment, semblant espérer que ses paroles sulfureuses produisent un effet quelconque sur la placide « petite Chikane ». Cette dernière resta cependant de marbre, comprenant rapidement que la déesse ne cherchait que distraction avec cette histoire qui ne faisait que tourner en rond, que se répéter. La Prêtresse eut la furtive vision qu'au fond, la déesse qui se trouvait devant elle ne valait pas plus qu'elle-même : elles étaient toutes deux aux prises avec une destinée qu'elle ne pouvait contrôler et qui les confrontait aux mêmes épreuves – n'ayant pas le même prix pour elles. Quelle pitié, tout de même, de n'avoir que ces préoccupations mondaines d'ennui…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Chikane n'aurait su dire combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis son enfermement au sanctuaire. Son esprit n'avait cessé de se tourmenter au doux souvenir d'Himeko, et la joie tout comme la douleur ne s'effaçaient pas de sa mémoire.

« Il est grand temps de partir, Miko de la Lune ». La voix de la déesse des épées résonnait contre les murs du temple, et emplit d'un bourdonnement familier le cœur agité de Chikane. Les sourcils arqués en une interrogation alarmée, la Prêtresse tenta de comprendre pourquoi les événements semblaient tant se précipiter. Bien que la notion du temps soit difficile à maintenir dans cette réclusion lunaire, il lui semblait pourtant que cet enfermement avait été drastiquement plus court que les précédents.

Un fourmillement s'empara de ses doigts fébriles, enfin!, elle allait revoir à nouveau Himeko. Malgré toutes les difficultés auxquelles elles devaient faire face, malgré toutes les souffrances qu'elles devaient endurer depuis des siècles, Chikane ne pouvait que se sentir confiante à les surmonter, sachant que la petite princesse qu'elle chérissait allait être à ses côtés. Son esprit, autrefois si dubitatif et en proie à la moindre frayeur, embrassait désormais l'amour que les deux prêtresses se vouaient : il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elles se rencontreraient et s'aimeraient à nouveau. Il en était ainsi, leurs âmes étaient liées. Après tout, Ame no Murakumo n'avait-elle pas confirmé ces faits?

Le fourmillement se faisait toutefois incessant, déplaisant. Une onde d'inquiétude vint alors la submerger; il lui apparaissait si étrange de retourner aussi rapidement sur Terre. Le temps entre les deux réincarnations s'étant considérablement raccourci (mais à quel point, son esprit égaré n'aurait su le dire), et cette constatation à elle seule suffisait pour l'alarmer.

« Déjà? » Sa voix, davantage incertaine que celle de la déesse, mais reflétant une authenticité qui était inconnue de cette dernière, résonna dans l'air, brisant son instant de réflexion. « N'est-il pas trop tôt? »

« Allons, allons, petite Chikane! N'as-tu pas hâte de retrouver ta chère _Himeko_? ». Le ton employé cachait un soupçon de sarcasme, appuyant sur le prénom de l'autre Prêtresse.

« Peut-être suis-je en tort, Ame no Murakumo, mais il me semble bien que cette attente avant la prochaine réincarnation était beaucoup plus courte que les précédentes. Auparavant, même, les réincarnations se déroulaient à une fréquence bien exacte. Je ne peux pas oublier ces 300 années séparée d'_Himeko_. » À l'inverse de la déesse, Chikane eut un ton empli d'amour et de tendresse alors qu'elle prononçait le prénom de son aimée, le rendant mélodieux.

« Impossible de berner la _grande_ Chikane, neh? Vous êtes appelées à nouveau à remplir votre destin tout simplement, car Yamata no Orochi compte attaquer de nouveau, plus tôt que les fois précédentes. Mais peut-être la grande Chikane n'a-t-elle pas remarqué que les réincarnations ne s'espassaient plus d'autant d'années depuis un certain temps déjà? Allons, allons, petite Chikane! Me voilà déçue! Il s'agit d'une question que tu aurais dû me poser bien des réclusions déjà! »

Le timbre de voix d'Ame no Murakumo changea alors drastiquement. De railleur, il devint sérieux, dur. « Yamata no Orochi a considérablement gagné en puissance au cours des siècles passés. Il n'a plus besoin d'autant de temps afin de récupérer toute son énergie, et d'être fin prêt à mettre à exécution son plan de destruction. Voilà pourquoi tu dois retourner accomplir ton destin plus tôt. N'as-tu pas déjà remarqué, d'ailleurs, qu'il vous était de plus en plus ardu, à vous Miko, d'assumer ce destin? La montée en puissance de Yamata no Orochi vous complique les choses… Cette explication te satisfait-elle, petite Chikane? »

Une colère longtemps rabrouée commençait à s'éveiller en elle, lui rappelant avec insolence tout ce que les Mikos avaient traversé, tout ce contre quoi elles s'étaient battues en vain. Une fois leur tâche accomplie, elles étaient remises aux oubliettes avant de se donner à nouveau en sacrifice.

« C'est insensé! », s'écria Chikane. « Comment sommes-nous supposées nous défendre face à un dieu qui gagne en puissance, face à un dieu destructeur qui tente par tous les moyens d'empêcher votre libération! Nous sommes condamnées à rester de faibles Mikos sans ressources et sans espoir, incapables de se protéger? C'est purement insensé! »

« Ce n'est pas insensé, petite Chikane. Tout simplement parce que là n'est pas votre rôle. Vous n'avez pas à vous défendre, vous devez vous sacrifier. Nul besoin pour vous de gagner en force, votre énergie vitale étant la seule raison justifiant votre présence en ce monde, étant la seule chose nécessaire à la résurrection de celui-ci. Je suis navrée de le dire ainsi… » Le ton employé n'était cependant pas en accord avec cette affirmation. « En quelques sortes, vous n'êtes que des pions. Nul besoin de résister, car votre salut réside en votre sacrifice. Les Mikos n'ont pas d'autre utilité – peut-être est-ce difficile pour toi de le concevoir. »

« Vous devriez avoir davantage de respect! », cracha Chikane, le visage désormais rougi par la colère, l'oeil affriolé par les inepties proférées. « Ces sacrifices ne sont pas vains! Dois-je vous rappeler que c'est grâce à ceux-ci que vous, petits dieux misérables, pouvez continuer à vaquer à votre lasse immortalité? C'est grâce aux sacrifices de ce que nous sommes et de ce que nous voulons être que le Monde et ceux qui l'habitent ont été maintes fois sauvés! »

Un rire s'échappa de la blanche gorge d'Ame no Murakumo. « Eh bien, eh bien! Me voilà amusée, pour tout dire! Et moi qui croyais que tu assumais ces sacrifices simplement afin de revoir ta chère Himeko? Qu'à côté d'elle, le monde entier pouvait bien attendre et périr! »

Le rire d'Ame no Murakumo reprit, froid et puéril. « Petite Chikane, je dois bien avouer, cette fois-ci tu es d'un divertissement incroyable! »

« Vous n'éprouvez vraiment aucune reconnaissance », grogna Chikane. « Même si je suis décédée des centaines de fois, même si j'ai tout perdu jusqu'à m'en briser l'âme, je n'envie certainement pas ce que vous êtes. Immortelle. C'est une bien triste façon de perdre goût à la vie. »

Sans surprise, le doux visage d'Ame no Murakumo resta impassible.

« Vous avez raison, Himeko est la seule importance à mes yeux, dans toute cette histoire. Si j'accepte de renaître et d'affronter à nouveau le chaos, c'est parce que je sais que le bonheur d'être à ses côtés effacera les douleurs que nous devrons endurer. Je vous vois bien ennuyée et insipide et croyez moi, je n'envie nullement votre condition. » Chikane sentait la colère l'emporter, mais exprimer son ressenti ne parvenait pas à apaiser la frustration qui la ravageait.

« Te revoilà enfin, petite Chikane! Je t'avais trouvée bien silencieuse jusqu'ici! Toujours aussi méticuleuse dans tes procédés, à vouloir appréhender avec logique ce qui t'entoure, neh? Chacun ses points de vue, mais s'il y a une chose que je peux t'assurer, c'est qu'à l'inverse de ta condition, je suis _complètement libre_. » Chikane vit un éclair rieur illuminer les yeux de la déesse, oubliant que ce qu'elle y voyait n'était que le reflet de ses propres perceptions.

« Fais bien attention, Miko de la Lune, ou tu pourrais te retrouver dans une fâcheuse position… Ne te laisse pas trop aller dans ta colère à mon égard. Que se passerait-il si vous ne pouviez pas briser les sceaux me retenant, si vous ne pouviez m'invoquer pour combattre Yamata no Orochi? » Elle s'était exprimée avec un ton mondain qui rendait encore plus sinistre la possibilité qu'elle décrivait. « Vous péririez toutes deux. Sans pouvoir vous revoir, le dernier rituel n'ayant jamais été accompli. Voilà un bien triste destin, petite Chikane! »

« C'est bien assez! » La voix de Chikane eut un timbre plus grave, un son plus puissant que ce qu'elle avait cru. Elle avait haussé la voix, emportée par l'émotion. Elle serra les poings, et bien qu'elle était déjà en colère, elle sentait une rage nouvelle monter en elle et déraciner ses résolutions de bonne conduite. Pendant des ces siècles elle avait envisagé la fin de ce cycle, il était désormais temps d'agir en conséquence.

« Nous avons terminé d'être les pions des Dieux, Ame no Murakumo. Nous ne serons plus vos pantins. Nous trouverons une façon d'interrompre ce cycle des réincarnations et de vivre cette vie que vous prenez plaisir à constamment nous arracher. » La voix de Chikane était ferme et confiance, mais n'était qu'un apparat cherchant à masquer le trouble qui la faisait trembler. Rêver de pareille utopie est déjà souffrant, et l'énoncer de vive voix lui semblait encore plus terrible.

« Chikane. Voilà qui est d'un intérêt gigantesque, que de te voir lancer un défi aux forces divines. Je croyais pourtant que tu savais qu'il n'existait qu'une seule façon de sortir irrémédiablement de ce cycle éternel, en choisissant tout simplement à la fin d'une de vos vies de ne pas vous réincarner. »

« Il y a forcément un autre moyen. Je ne peux plus supporter d'être un pantin dont les fils sont tirés par des divinités désintéressés qui agissent comme des couards dès que Yamata no Orochi revient. Je vous tiens en dégoût, vous et ces divinités aux procédés ignobles qui ne pensez qu'au bien commun et non aux dommages causés. » Chikane fixa durement la divinité des épées, ses yeux habituellement d'un bleu océan semblant devenir plus froids et distants. « Nous trouverons un moyen, Ame no Murakumo. »

« Tu as l'air bien confiante, petite Chikane! Je dois t'avouer que je regarderai avec ravissement ta tentative d'évasion! À toi qui semble si certaine de réussir, laisse moi donc ajouter une close au miracle que tu veux tant accomplir… » Sans ajouter davantage, Ame no Murakumo se leva vivement de son tabouret et vint s'agenouiller tout près de Chikane, penchant son doux visage tout près de son oreille.

« Une seule vie », murmura-t-elle. « Vous n'aurez qu'une seule chance, qu'une seule opportunité afin d'y arriver. Et ce sera ce cycle même qui commence. Si vous ne réussissez pas à vous libérer de votre sort, petite Chikane, tu devras devenir toi-même le sacrifice... Et renoncer devant moi aux réincarnations futures. »

Les yeux de Chikane s'agrandirent sous la terreur que provoquaient en elle ces paroles.

« Il en coûte, petite Chikane, de défier les dieux de ton insolence. Et vous remplacer n'est pas une éventualité à négliger... » Ame no Murakumo s'éloigna légèrement de la Prêtresse, se contentant de la fixer du regard à défaut de pouvoir la taquiner perversement en murmurant à son oreille.

« De mon point de vue, je ne fais que t'aider, petite Chikane. T'aider à atteindre cette libération que tu sembles tant souhaiter. Je te le répète, la seule façon d'interrompre ce cycle est d'en faire le choix une fois le rituel accompli. »

Chikane fronça des sourcils. À coup sûr, Ame no Murakumo tentait de la décourager, bien qu'elle était consciente que trouver une façon d'interrompre le cycle des réincarnations n'allait pas être une tâche facile à accomplir. Mais voilà, elle en avait assez de ne pas contrôler sa destinée, assez que celle qu'elle aimait le plus lui soit constamment arrachée.

« Marché conclu? », lui demanda la divinité, en tendant sa main ivoire. Chikane la contempla un cours instant, soudainement incertaine, avant de finalement serrer dans la sienne la main d'Ame no Murakumo. «Marché conclu», lui répondit-elle en un souffle.

« J'espère que tu feras un effort, petite Chikane, pour te souvenir de ce marché! Il serait dommage qu'il échappe à ta mémoire et que tu causes votre propre perte, à toi et à Himeko… Quelle ironie ce serait! »

Et, pour la première fois, Chikane vit le visage d'Ame no Murakumo se transformer. Les traits de son visage s'animèrent, et Chikane frissonna d'effroi lorsqu'elle vit les coins de ses lèvres se soulever doucement en une expression qu'elle ne put déchiffrer sur le champ. Son estomac se retourna lorsqu'elle vit le visage d'Ame no Murakumo rayonnant d'un sourire carnassier, empli d'ironie.

« Il est temps, Miko, de me montrer ce dont tu es capable. »

Tout tourbillonna. Du blanc au noir, il ne resta aucune zone de gris, que des tourbillons infinis à faire fondre les méninges, à figer les espérances. Que de l'éclatant incandescent à brûler les rétines, à faire oublier les couleurs et le bonheur, à faire oublier le gris, à ne laisser que du blanc, que du noir. Et peut-être, aussi, le maigre souvenir d'un marché impérieux.

* * *

Et voilà! Je dois avouer que ce chapitre a pris une toute autre tournure que ce que j'avais prévu au départ! Fufu! N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review, que je sache ce que vous avez apprécié et ce que vous avez moins aimé! Je serai heureuse de vous lire et de pouvoir m'améliorer :3

Leila T.


End file.
